Bliss
by AverageTeenager
Summary: "And for Ron, that was enough. He silently thanked Fred and whomever or whatever else was watching over him for making him so very lucky to have someone like Hermione in his life. Happy. They'll be happy. Together."


**Bliss**

**A/N: Post-war fic of Hermione comforting Ron because I like when Ron shows a bit of weakness (: **

Ron's eye lids grew unbearably heavy. He doesn't know how long it has been since they arrived at the burrow. Its probably been about a week or so, but it feels like months. Since they've been back, he hasn't left his room except for the occasional trips to the loo and most recently, the kitchen. Whilst on the run, Ron longed to be at the burrow and to sleep in his bed, but now that he has both of those things he almost wishes he was out solving some sort of mystery with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione.

Not much crossed Ron's mind since the battle because thinking meant reliving and reliving this past year is not particularly to Ron's enjoyment. Sometimes, however, Hermione enters his thoughts. Mostly how much he needed her to come out of all this alive because the thought of life without Hermione was just unthinkable. He knew she was keeping her distance to give Ron some space, but right now he thinks some company could be good. He was very worried about how she was doing but he simply could not bring himself out of his room. Every night, unbeknownst to Hermione, Ron sees her peak her head into his room while she thinks he's asleep. He never says anything about it because quite frankly he doesn't know what to say. It's almost two in the morning and Ron can hear Hermione slowly ascending the creaky steps. Just as he suspected, Ron's door slowly crept open and a very hesitant Hermione dropped her head inside, looking around the room, and then backed out.

"Wait," Ron, unable to use his voice properly from not speaking in so long, whispered. Hermione nearly hit her head on the door from jumping so high with shock. She was thankful that it was so dark and that Ron could not see the blush forming on her cheeks. She slowly walked inside and Ron was tongue tied. He wasn't sure why he had stopped her in the first place. He just longed for human interaction with someone that didn't remind him of his now deceased brother. "Come here," he whispered, voice still slightly hoarse. Hermione shut the door behind her and gradually made her way to Ron's bed and sat by him. She placed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Such a simple gesture filled Ron's heart and made him thank Merlin that he was so very lucky to have someone like Hermione in his life.

"I'm tired," Ron said after moments of silence. Hermione tenderly brought her hand up to his face and brushed the fringe out of his eyes.

"Me too. I can't sleep. When I close my eyes, I see her. She's everywhere, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Ron immediately felt guilty for not checking on Hermione sooner. He sat up in his bed and pulled Hermione close. She instantly melted into his touch.

"Stay with me?" Ron nearly begged. Hermione nodded against his chest and Ron willingly pulled back the covers for Hermione to lie next to him.

"I miss him," Ron said as Hermione snuggled into his chest.

"We all do, Ronald, but we have to remember and understand why this happened. Fred died fighting for everyone else so that they could live in a much safer world. He fought for a better life, and now we have it." Ron was nearly crying by now and buried his face into Hermione's hair.

"I—I just wish he could be here right now to have a better life, too." Hermione gently brought her hand up to Ron's cheek.

"Fred died an honourable man, and everyone can now live a happier and much safer life because of people like him. We can be happy now, Ron."

_We._ Ron _and_ Hermione. _Together._ Happy.

"Please, Hermione. Whatever happens, please just promise you won't leave me…like I left you." That last part was almost inaudible. Ron knew Hermione had almost forgiven him completely for leaving her on the run, but he is nowhere near forgiving himself.

"Ron—"

"Just promise." He cut her off before she could say anything else.

"I promise, as long as you promise. I need you."

"I need _you_, 'Mione. Bloody hell, I need you so much." Ron wrapped his arm across Hermione and pulled her even closer into him, if that was possible. "The locket was so terrible to me. For the most part, it told me what a horrible bloke I was, and how much better my brothers and Gin were than me. It convinced me that…I wasn't good enough. Not for my family, Harry, and you." Hermione pulled herself out of Ron's chest and looked at him, really looked at him as if looking for the first time. Ron was ready to curl up in a ball and shut himself out from the world. Hermione's the first person he's told this to, and if she knew to what extent the locket was mocking him, she would probably hex him for being so pathetic. Ron's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's face inching closer to his. Her smooth lips lightly pressed against his and all too soon the moment of euphoria was gone.

"I like you for you, Ronald Billius Weasley. The one who's brilliant at wizard's chess, is a fantastic quidditch keeper, extremely kind-hearted, loyal, brave, and most importantly, my best friend." And in that moment, for Ron, that was more than enough. Ron knew that Fred was watching over him because never in a million years would Hermione Jean Grander, breath-takingly beautiful and the smartest witch in their year like him, Ronald Weasley a much too tall ginger haired man, let alone kiss him and comfort him in his bed. He silently thanked Fred and whomever or whatever else was watching over him before pulling Hermione in for another kiss.

Happy. They'll be happy. Together.


End file.
